


Особая магия

by Angulema, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Когда очень хочется поразить девушку, что только ни придумаешь. Но иногда реальность может превзойти мечты.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Особая магия

**Author's Note:**

> По авторской задумке действие происходит зимой на пятом курсе Лили и Северуса. Но канон автор читал давно. Так что это или АУ, или missing scene :)

Северус снял мантию, под которой был теплый свитер, свернул ее и положил на снег. Сам сел сверху и начал переобуваться в коньки. Вокруг стояла мертвенная тишина. Заледеневшая гладь озера блестела под скупым светом звезд и совсем молоденького месяца. Кругом — ни души. Именно то, что нужно.

Почти каждую ночь Северус тайком приходил сюда, чтобы научиться кататься на коньках. В этот год озеро впервые замерзло настолько, что директор Хогвартса пустил студентов на лед. А Северус впервые увидел, как на нем можно кататься. В детстве, до Хогвартса, и посмотреть-то было негде, ни на какие крытые катки у родителей не было денег.

Лили кататься умела — неудивительно, он помнил ее рассказы, как их с Петуньей возили даже в Лондон на крытый каток, как много там было людей, какая громкая музыка… И чертов Поттер умел, даже выписывал какие-то фигулины ногами. Выделывался, как всегда, лишь бы на него обратили внимание. И ведь обращали!

Конечно, кататься умели не все, и многие в эту зиму делали первые шаги на льду. Выглядело это смешно и нелепо. Северус не мог позволить себе выглядеть смешным, когда неподалеку Поттер выписывает на льду кренделя. А ему ведь тоже хотелось поразить Лили чем-нибудь эдаким. Ах, если бы он мог промчаться вихрем по льду, резко, но аккуратно затормозить рядом с ней!.. Но без тренировок — нереально. И днем тренироваться невозможно из-за уроков, а вечером даже в будние дни собиралась толпа. Оставалась ночь.

Выбраться из замка незамеченным было вызовом само по себе. Если его поймают… брр, не хотелось даже думать. Поэтому приходилось действовать втройне осторожно — и пока ему удавалось уходить и возвращаться. С катанием складывалось хуже. Он мог медленно «шкрябать» лезвиями по льду, нелепо растопырив руки, и на этом всё. Совсем не то, чем можно удивить.

Северус поставил ботинки рядом со сложенной мантией и осторожно прошел по снегу к краю озера. Успеет ли он научиться до того, как морозы спадут и лед истончится?..

Не бояться. Самое главное — и самое трудное — не бояться. И верить. Сложно было и с тем, и с другим. Может, поэтому он и на метле летал отвратительно — такой способ перемещения казался безумным и небезопасным. Вот и здесь… Он много смотрел на катающихся и в теории понимал, что нужно делать. Надо отталкиваться одной ногой и скользить на другой. Только на практике все было не так просто, и оторвать ногу ото льда казалось нереальным. Вздохнув, Северус скорбно поскреб ногами прочь от берега. Когда-нибудь у него получится…

Теперь тишину нарушали звуки его неровных «шагов» по льду. Наверное, поэтому он не услышал, как кто-то подошел к берегу, переобулся и заскользил в его сторону. Но звук торможения лезвий по льду он услышал — и в ужасе замер на месте.

«Поттер!» — пронзила его паническая мысль. Чертова гриффиндорская четверка выследила!..

— Сев, — раздался мягкий, давно знакомый голос рядом, и он осознал, что, оказывается, зажмурил глаза.

Лили. Никакой не Поттер. Лили.

— Сев, почему ты катаешься ночью? А как же сон? Помнишь, ты на первом курсе меня убеждал, что здоровый сон — залог хорошей учебы?

— Я не катаюсь, я учусь. Пытаюсь научиться.

Лили взяла его за руку, понимающе заглянула в глаза:

— Ты стесняешься да? Что над тобой будут смеяться, если станешь учиться вместе со всеми?

Он кивнул.

— Ох, Сев…

— А как ты узнала? — быстро спросил он, пока она не начала его жалеть или — еще хуже — убеждать, что никто не стал бы смеяться, что это нормально — чего-то не уметь, и все такое прочее.

— Да как-то поздно возвращалась из библиотеки, после отбоя. И заметила тебя. А сегодня вот выследила, — она улыбнулась. — Из меня получится аврор, как думаешь?

«Из тебя получится всё, что ты захочешь», — подумал Северус, но в ответ только кивнул.

— И что же мне с тобой делать, — вздохнула Лили, напустив притворно-задумчивый вид. — Научить тебя кататься, что ли?

Северус засиял ярче, чем месяц со звездами вместе взятые. Чтобы Лили учила его кататься — да это даже лучше, чем удивить ее своим катанием!

— Урок первый — расслабь спину, — Лили взяла его покрепче за руку. — И опусти плечи, они у тебя почти на ушах. Вот так. Слегка присядь в коленях, и-и…

Это определенно была магия — такая особенная магия Лили, которая всегда ее окружала. С Лили всё было легко и возможно, даже то, что невозможно. Это была седьмая ночь Северуса на озере, и за предыдущие шесть он никак не приблизился к цели. А сегодня всё получалось, как по волшебству.

— Вот видишь, всё просто! — радостно смеялась Лили, глядя на его успехи и его счастливое лицо.

«И ничуть не страшно. С тобой ничего не страшно», — думал Северус, держа ее за руку.

Они скользили так рядом, под серебристым светом звезд, и размеренный скрип лезвий по льду сливался в свою особую зимнюю мелодию.


End file.
